shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Plance
Plance is the het ship between Lance and Pidge from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Pidge and Lance met at the Galaxy Garrison approximately a year before the show's events take place. Pidge is assigned to Lance's team, along with Hunk, and Lance is friendly when greeting her. She brushes him off, though, since she is only here to find information about her missing brother and father. In the show's first episode, Lance and Pidge are shown arguing while in a flight simulator, with Pidge seemingly annoyed at Lance's cockiness. Despite all this, however, Lance obviously still considers Pidge a friend. He stops her from speaking out against their professor, choosing to take the commander's wrath himself. Later, when he and Hunk are sneaking out for a night on the town, Lance makes a point to go get Pidge first, and follows her when she sneaks onto the roof. It is here that we see that their relationship has grown a little since they've first met--Lance is comfortable with sneaking up on her, teasing her, questioning her and being in her personal space, and Pidge doesn't seem to hold any of it against him. Also, despite being skeptical of her claim she about aliens, Lance excitedly follows Pidge when she runs to check out the unidentified object that falls from the sky. After they find the blue lion and are about to go into a wormhole, Lance looks to Pidge for her opinion. She place she a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, and Lance takes this as a green light to go forward. This suggests that Lance values Pidge's opinion and trusts her judgement, since he sees her as the smart one of the team. This whole time, however, Lance believed that Pidge was a boy. In reality, Pidge had disguised herself as a boy and snuck into the Garrison to get information on her missing family. When Pidge later reveals this information to the rest of Team Voltron, Lance is the only one who is surprised. He cries out in shock because he had no idea, but he doesn't treat Pidge any different than before. Although Lance and Pidge haven't yet had any emotional one-on-one moments in the show, there have been several small scenes to show the growth of their friendship. Throughout the series, Lance and Pidge are shown working together and playfully teasingly each other several times. This includes Pidge zapping Lance with her bayard when he makes fun of its size, Pidge getting exasperated with Lance's constant flirting with pretty girls, Lance being unable to understand Pidge's love for technology and her scientific babble, Pidge and Lance bragging to each other twice (both times making Lance blush), the two of them combining their lions' powers to "stitch" a crumbling planet, nudging each other, gossiping with each other, and several other moments. Despite their friendship being rocky at times, they obviously care about each other. When Pidge was attacked by Sendak and was held in his grasp, Lance sat up to shoot Sendak and save her, despite being heavily injured and essentially comatose. Pidge's later mimics this for Lance in the next season. In the Space Mall, Pidge sees an Earth video game she wants to buy, and drags Lance with her to go get the money. The two then spend their time wading though the mall's fountain looking for change. Later, Lance is seen playing the game in his room, suggesting that the two may play video games together offscreen. When Pidge was stranded alone on a trash nebula, she makes trash sculptures of all her friends. Later, Trash Lance is seen in Pidge's room. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Voltron * As Pidge listens to what's on her headphones, Lance comes up from behind her, saying "You come up here to rock out?" * Lance takes Pidge's binoculars... with Pidge still clinging to them. * Lance spots a woman by a ship, he gets momentarily distracted by her until Pidge elbows him. Fanon Plance started off as an obscure ship in the Voltron fandom, but gained a lot of traction after the second season. It now has a decently sized fanbase with many dedicated fans and has recently come out of rarepair status. Shippers have speculated that Pidge may have a crush on Lance, similar to Toph's crush on Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Their evidence stems from the subtle differences in how Pidge treats Lance vs everyone else. Pidge got mad at Hunk for trying to touch her computer in the first episode, but Lance is often seen with things such as her phone, headphones, and video game systems that she set up. Pidge has teased Hunk and Coran for having "girlfriends," but she gets annoyed when she notices Lance paying attention to pretty girls, suggesting jealousy. However, this would currently be unrequited as Lance has a crush on Allura. Fans have also noticed that Lance appears to be staring in attentive confusion at the scientific things that Pidge is interested in. They have speculated that he's trying to understand her perspective. Similarly, a small picture of a sunset was spotted in Pidge's room after Lance mentioned that sunsets were pretty. Fans also like to joke that Pidge and Lance are the adoptive parents of Kaltenecker, the cow they received at the Space Mall. In most Plance works and theories, Pidge is thought to be a tsundere for Lance. Fandom AO3 : Tumblr : : : Trivia * Pidge created a Lance (and the other Paladins) sculpture out of junk, the sculpture of Lance can later be seen in her room. * The two characters are some of the only ones shown to blush in the show, and blush at each other various times. * According to their official birthdays, Lance's zodiac sign is Leo, while Pidge's sign is Aries, making them highly compatible.Aries-Leo Compatability * The Official Paladin's Handbook states that Pidge is 15 and Lance is 17, though there is some doubt as to whether this information is accurate to the canon because the book was not reviewed by executive staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017 Given Pidge's status as a middle schooler prior to her family's disappearance, the given "safety zone" ages as "14" and "late teens" respectively by series staff, and statements by their voice actors, no major inconsistencies with their ages exist.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Season Four, Episode 2: "Reunion"Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 - "Lance is 16." (0:52)Den of Geek: Voltron Actors Bring New Life To Classic Characters, June 2016 - Bex: "Yeah, Pidge is the youngest." * Also stated in the Handbook is the fact that Pidge is Italian, and that Lance loves Italian food (specifically garlic knots). Many a joke has been made about this by the fans. The book also confirms that both characters love playing video games. * Bex Taylor-Klaus, Pidge's voice actress, has shown a lot of support for the ship, occasionally talking about it and "liking" fanart of the ship on her various social media accounts. * Jeremy Shada, Lance's voice actor has also jokingly suggested the idea of Lance and Pidge falling in love.WNA’s Interviews with the Cast and Crew of Netflix’s Voltron: Legendary Defender!, January 2017 * Steve Ahn, a former director on Voltron, has draw Lance and Pidge portraying the romantic leads of the Korean drama Goblin.Steve Ahn's Tumblr Photos Plance1.png Plance2.png Plance3.png Plance4.png Plance5.png Plance6.png Plance7.png PLance8.png PLance9.png Plance10.png Plance11.png Plance12.png Plance10.jpg Plance11.jpg Plance14.png Plance15.png Plance16.png Plance17.png Plance18.png Plance19.png Plance20(New).jpg Plance21.png Plance22.png Plance23.png Plance24.png Plance25.png Plance26.png Plance28.png Plance29.png Plance30.png Plance31.png Plance32.png Plance33.png Plance34.png Plance35 (2).png Pidgance1.gif References